nanatsu_no_taizai_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Tsugu Tachibana
'Introduction' Tsugu Tachibana, or better known as King, is a young boy who appeared in Miesia village by accident. He was originally from some place else, which he can't remember, but appeared in the village due to a unstable portal. King's timing could not be worse. When he arrived the village was being whipped out by brigands. Fighting for his life King managed to kill most of the brigands before Bandit showed up and one shot the rest of them. With no idea how to get home, or where home was in the first place King settled in the nicest house in the village. According to him it poor living conditions. Personality and Relationships King is a spoiled rich brat. He has had everything he has ever wanted since he was a kid. Everything he ever desired was provided for him, and he has been served around the clock. At the same time however he was a Sanada and a Tachibana. As a result he has spent his entire life under the pressures of both names. As a Tachibana he was expected to show certain noble qualities and to have a education in all noble affairs. His mother thought about retrieving him from japan when he was a adult and announcing him as her son to the public. In order to do this she needed him to be a respectable young man. This means that King was bombarded with manors, educate, and other knowledge dealing with traditional noble values. He had to learn economics, politics, agriculture, astronomy, and even bird watching. All of this rigorous training instilled a rigorous work effort into the boy and made him a diligent planner. He does not like to do things on the fly. He has a scheduled a plan and prefers to follow it. Improvisation is not one of his strong points. As a Sanada King was Kobba's son. This mean that he was baptized in battle. He has been trained in the arts of Yāoláng Wǔshù since he could walk and has a fearsome superiority complex as a result. There is no one he does not think he can take in a fight, except his dad and Alpha of course. He does not back down from a challenge. It should be noted however that King is not a fool. He understands that there are some opponents that he can't defeat in a straight fight as a result of this he will take stealth and trickery as options. History # King was teleported into the middle of the village. He slew the bandits attacking and became friends with both Amy and Bandit. Well Amy. Bandit could care less about him, he was too weak to fight. Role in the Story WIP... Abilities and Equipment Other Worldly Body is King's Unique magic. This magic keeps King from ageing, makes him immune to poisons, and prevents his soul from being removed from his body without him being killed. Ninjtus Koga Style - Expert When King reached ten years old Kobba had him study with the Koga ninjas. There he learned the art of escape. The art of shadow walking, aka stealth, and the Koga ninja signature skill. Eye Tracker - King can always tell when someone is looking at him. Tsugu later develops a unique magic ability that allows him to turn into a Warg. He is often considered a werewolf when he does this. After the tournament the demons are released upon Britannia. In response the gang hunts down the power of the Twelve Olympians. Tsuug gains the powers of Hades and control of the Underworld. As a result of this Tsugu can control darkness, manipulate the flow of souls, and drain the souls out of demons. He can also summon up The Helm of Darkness, and vanish without a trace. He can also control the undead, and raise undead. The magnitude of these abilities is limited to his magical power. Yāoláng Wǔshù *Demon Wolf Claws - The result of training that hardens the skin of the hands. As a result the users hand can block standard swords. The users hands can cut like a sharpen blade. The longer the martial artist trans the more effective they become at this. Masters can cut though steel with their hands. *Demon Wolf Hide - Ancient body training that teaches the user how to withstand great pain and how to harden their skin on the body. This training involves being hit with rods to strengthen oneself. *Wolf Standard - The user can run on all fours just as fast as they can run on two legs. Masters of this can run faster on all fours than they do on two legs. The expert users can jump around as if they were still standing up, and master users can jump twice as high. Special Moves #Wolfs Aura - The user can give off a aura from his body that confuses people into thinking he is a wolf from a distance. The aura is completely mental. If one was to look on camera they would not feel or see anything. However if one was actually fighting against a user they would see the beast and smell it as well. The extra senses that one experience is the result of the brain plugging in information that should be there, but is not there. #Blood Lust - The user is capable of create a aura of bloodlust so great that it causes lesser fighters to freeze in place. Even opponents who are as strong as he is physically can be affected if their will is not great enough. Similar to what stain did before he passed out. #Primal Instincts - The user is capable of sensing danger though a sixth sense. #Wolf's Dance - The user is capable of moving in a way that causes the brain to have problems imaging him. The movement makes Kobba sway in peoples mind throwing off his position in space. #Heart Seeker - A stab straight to the chest that cuts though the breast bone and straight into the heart. #Wolf Howl - Wolf Howl is a move were the martial artist lets out a mighty howl. The move has two purposes. The first is to install fear into his opponent. It is a form of psychological warfare used to give the Martial Artist a advantage. The second purpose of the move is to weaken the enemy physical. The vibration from the Howl enters into their opponents body and weaken the muscle. A person who has their body tense and ready to take damage would soon find their muscles to be lose and vulnerable. #Predation - It is a mental art. The user allows their instincts to take over and fight rather than their conscious thought. This allows them to bring out more power, react quicker, and move faster. However at the cost of conscious thought. This means the user is more than likely to attack none targets, or run into traps. #Wolf's Bite - A attack that hits a pressure point on the back of the neck. If it is hit with enough force it locks up all the muscles in the human body. It renders the opponent temporary paralyzed #Wolf's Presence - It is a move that allows you to sense the bloodlust of others. You can look at a person and feel their level of bloodlust. The more violent the person the higher their receding. With it you can determine if someone is going to attack soon, or if their actions are malicious in intent.. Gold Power -Tsugu's power increases in all three parameters by the amount of money he has to his name. Physical Capabilities King has the strength of twenty men, but the agility of a elf. His hands have been warped into almost like Claws allowing King to block swords and cut though flesh. With his hand alone King can cut a man clean in half. He can run on all fours like a dog, and jump fifty feet in the air. He is capable of fighting blind folded, and can track with smell alone. Equipment The Solid Ring - Tsugu's Sacred Treasure, it allowsh im to use his spirit to make spectral wolves that attack and act as wolves. The wolf pack is as strong as his spirit score. That score is seperated thouhout all the wolves. * Power Level Trivia Tsugu gets the power of Hades, and gains the power Soul Drain Navigation WIP... Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Humans Category:Martial Artist